Wizard of OZ
by MISTER BIG T
Summary: Dark version of Wizard of OZ series.
1. Part 1

**Wizard of Oz part 1- Original fic by MISTER BIG T  
_  
This is a rather darker aproach on the storyline of the Wizard of The Oz, a classic story. Warning, this has reference to child abuse and beating._**

Dorothy walked down the alleys. The snow had began melting and the water were forming small rivers that danced towars sewers. She pulled her coat closer, she was getting more cold. But she was affraid to return to home, affraid to face her mother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since the rather unexected death of her husband, Dorothy's mother had began drinking hard time. And if that wouldn't have been enough, she became violent and almost brutal during the times she was drunk.

"Dorothy? Honey, will you go buy me a bottle of whiskey?" she asked as Dorothy had tried to sneak past her to her room.

Dorothy slowly turned to face her mother, who had gotten up.

"But mother, how can I get money for it?" she asked.

Suddenly, Dorothy's mother slapped her.

"Even with your ass! If you come here without my drink, I'll kill you! Do you understand me Dorothy? I WILL KILL YOU!" she yelled to her child.

Dorothy was walking towards the pub, holding her painful cheek. She quickly dried her tears with her gloves, she was already cold enough as she was. Getting into the pub, she smelled the horrible stench of alcohol that greeted her. She hated them. She hated them all.

"Hey, miss, aren't you little too young to drink?" the bartender laughed as he pulled the bottle away from her.

"Please...Give me it, I'll do anything." she begged, trying to hide her cheek.

"Hey, I know boys!" one man suddenly spoke up, standing and continued with "Let's do Dorothy aid! We collect her money for the booze and in return, she strips." as he laughed.

His laugh was answered by other drunkards laughing.

"What? ...But it's cold." Dorothy protested and suddenly placed her arms to cover her.

"Aye, but you want the booze, don't you? So who's willing to pay?" the man laughed.

"I do." one man said and threw a quarter over desk.

He had badly shaven beard and dirty hair and he gazed at Dorothy with mad light in his eyes, that made her shiver and want to run. Soon, other people began giving quarters and soon the money was ready. And Dorothy did her part, she removed her clothes for short period time, took the liquor and quickly got dressed before she was laughed out of the pub.

Bastards. She hated them. She hated them all. Suddenly however, she stopped. She was sure she had heard a small voice. Suddenly, a small dog puppy came behind trashcans and gave her a lick. She giggled. The fur of the dog was beautifully white much like the cold snow.

"I'm Dorothy. Let's be friends." she said to it.

"Why don't you be friends with me too?" a voice suddenly said.

Dorothy turned to see the bearded man next to her, when suddenly he took hold of her pig tails and pulled her towards him.

"Show me how you lick lollipops." he laughed as he was beginning to unzip his pants.

However, then there came a growl. And it wasn't coming from the puppy either.

Both Dorothy and the man stopped and remained quiet.

Another growl.

Alleydogs.

The two of them had entered their turf. And would not be allowed to exit alive.

Soon two dogs took bite of the man's hand and his chest and as he struggled, Dorothy was able to grab the puppy and make a run for it.

"Aaah! Help me!" she suddenly heard the man yell.

She saw as the man was being torn apart, one dog hanging from his crotch, one from hand, one from throat.

"I hope you die in hell!" she screamed and ran off towards her home.

But a dog had been chasing her. It took hold of her leg and she dropped the bottle. The door opened and her angry mother came and kicked the dog away.

"Little bitch!" she yelled and tried to grab Dorothy, but she was able to run.

She hated her. She hated herself. But now, she had found a friend.

AT THE SAMETIME…

"Master!" screamed a blue haired man as he ran alongs the halls of Emerald castle. "Master, it's the witch! She has returned!" he proclaimed, with a terrified voice.

"What? I was sure she was killed by the destined ages ago." Oz said, getting up on his throne.

He moved over the small crystal and looked deep and saw burned village, where winged humans with monkey like figure were slaying humans.

"So she really has returned." he sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorothy walked around the town. She was nearly getting frozen and she laid against a nearby wall, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm so cold..." she coughed.

The puppy between her legs trembled too and snuggled desperately against Dorothy trying to stay alive.

But suddenly... Suddenly, there came a light before Dorothy's eyes. For a terrible moment, she thought she was dead. But then she realized, that the light was calling to her. Reaching towards the light, Dorothy could feel the world beginning to spin as her life would never be the same again.

Loud thud came as she dropped to ground. She looked around, the snow was gone. There were long fields of green grass and beautiful flowers. Again, she thought she had died and went to heaven. But this thought lasted only for a second as the beautiful green grass suddenly began to get red color. Slowly she moved her sight lower and gave a scream. She had dropped straight on top of some old woman, breaking her neck and killing her in an instant.

"YOU!!!! How can you kill the sister of the witch?" one villager gasbed as he saw Dorothy.

"Now our entire city is in danger! She will curse us forever!" another villager said.

A woman nearby began weeping. Dorothy did not know what to say or do.

"I.... I don't know where I am or who you are, but I'm sorry. I came here because of a shining light and..." she started to explain, but she was never able to finnish that sentence as suddenly someone from the gathering crowd yelled "She knows magic! She must be working with the witch! Get her!!".

Before Dorothy could speak for herself, someone hit her on her head hard and everything went black.

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

**Wizard of Oz part 2- Original fic by MISTER BIG T**

**_I know it's Tin man, not Steel man or Metallic man, but Steel, sounds better._**

Dorothy suddenly felt something moisty hit against her cheeks. She painfully opened her eyes and saw someone throw an another rotten egg and a tomatoe at her. She was in middle of a marketplace, being taunted at.

"In the name of Oz, stop!" yelled the mayor as he ran up at Dorothy. "My God, I'm sorry miss about all this. We have had dark times and people are really uptight." he gaggled undoing her ropes.

He gave a murdering look at few peasants and they knew that tomorrow, they'd be hanging from a tree.

"I....I want to go home..." she quietly whimpered.

It's not like her home would be any better either, but atleast there she knew who to avoid and who to trust.

"Oh but you aren't around here, are you? Your clothes...Your accent... I'm sorry my dear, but I can't help you. But I know someone who can." he replied, releasing the final piece of rope. "Who?" she asked.

"Oz." he replied, almost in trance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The words echoed Dorothys mind as she walked away.

"Follow the yellow road" she had been told.

The road was indeed yellow. Bright, vomit inducing yellow.

Unknown to her, the Mayor spoke to a crystall ball as she had left and said "Master Oz. The woman is coming at your place as you wanted."

Doroth moved along the road. She admired the beauty of this place. It was like the old times children stories or paintings. Suddenly, she saw someone laying on ground. It was a old scurvy Scarecrow. As she was going to pass it, it suddenly grabbed her hand and it's left eye rolled around in it's socket.

"Help me up Kiddo!" it proclaimed, opening it's mouth with few pieces of hay dropping, like drool.

She was affraid, so she did as she was being told to do.

"Ahahaha! EYEBALL SOUP! MWAHAHAHA!" it laughed, nearly falling down again, it's eye rolling around again.

Dorothy was kinda scared. She knew this person was insane.

"Ummm...How can someone be so funny?" she said, trying to compliment him.

It was getting more certain she was talking to a male.

"Special treaatments! Doctors put person on table and then... Whahahaha! They put elecrt...Elecrti...Lightning kind device against your head and WHAM! Funnyny!! " he replied, now taking hold of his head and making a buzz noise.

"Your...Brains got grilled? Oh...You poor thing..." she said, feeling sad inside.

Why was this creature tortured like this?

"Hey, I know. I'm going to see Oz, he is rumored to know anything. Maybe he can help you?" she finally dared to ask.

Scarecrow was silent for a second.

"Heey! Could be! Afterall, he was the one who did it in first place!" he finally repsonded with a laughter.

Dorothy hurried alongside with Scarecrow, watching his movement. She was too affraid to let him go behind herself. She was hoping that soon, it would all come to an end.

AT THE SAMETIME...

A man, made out of purest steel leaned against a wall, resting his bloody axe. Perfect warior. Born to kill and harm. And he gave no mercy, as he lacked every bit of emotion that made anyone a human. He had a job. He had to liberate the town from the Monkey invasion. He thought, no, he KNEW that was the purpose Oz had created him for. To kill. And kill... And kill till his cold steel would be covered from stains of blood of his master's enemies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Iron man slashed his mighty axe again. And a new monkey died. He raised it and crushed the skull of an another monkey and punched his fist through an another. Blood was drenching his silver armor and his emotioneless face did not show anger or hatred. It showed determination to get the job done.

It felt like a hour, but it was only several minutes, when the Iron man had gotten rid of the monkey attack. Gongratulating himself from a job well done, he decided to go back to his master.

But unknown to him, one Monkey had not died completely. It got near the man and stroke bellow the armored part, between the man's joints. There came a ding and a small piece flied clean off. The monkey then flied off, leaving the Iron man remain in the same position. He couldn't move without that part.

To be continued...


	3. Part 3

**Wizard of Oz part 3- Original fic by MISTER BIG T**

**_This acts as setting for the next part._**

The Wicked Witch of West brought a glass of wine to her lips as she sat down to her throne.

Suddenly, the surviving monkye flied straight in from a window.

"You're highness…" itt began to gaggle. "A strong warrior attacked us like controlled by a demon! All my brothern were killed and only I was able to escape to tell about the horrid fate!" the monkey spoke, sweating nervously.

The witch pat the Monkey on it's forehead.

"Rise up loyal servant. I'm not going to punish you for reporting to me." she said smiling gently at the Monkey. Then, her expression began to change as she added "However...For not being able to kill him..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorothy walked next to the Scarecrow, when suddenly she heard a groan of pain.

"Hold on!" she said, looking at the direction of the voice.

There stood the Metallic man, with his shiny steel armor. He tried to move his hand to pick up the part from him, but he was not able to do so.

"Please help… I can't move…Without that wheel…" he, groaned trying to point at the small wheel.

"What should we do?" Dorothy asked from Scarecrow.

"Hahahahah! Take the wheel and run away really fast?" Scarecrow laughed, before he hit the side of his head couple of times.

Dorothy walked next to the small part and raised it and walked towards the Metallic man.

"Place it into the slot, it'll find it's old place soon by itself." replied the silver bright giant.

Dorothy did as she was told to do and watched in amaze as the wheel really did go by itself in it's reserved place and began to move around other pieces of the machine. Finally, the Metallic man turned around.

"I thank thee for helping me out. Who are you and could I be of your assistance?" he said, trying to bow.

"My name is Dorothy and this here's Mr.Scarecrow." Dorothy explained, pointing at her companion.

"But you can also call me your God!" Scarecrow said, rolling his right eye again.

Silence.

"There's no God, expect the one whom I refer as Master." Metallic man finally said.

"We are going to go see Wizard of Oz. Do you know a short way to there?" she felt couraged enough to ask.

"Of course, I'll take you to see my Master. Theres a path that leads to him faster than that road, the one that lies beyond this very forrest. It's more dangerous, but I'll guard you as you did help me out." he spoke in return and pointed towards a dark and gloomy forrest.

AT THE SAMETIME…

A Lion ran. He did not know where, but he kept on running in the forrest. He was too affraid to stop running or to even look behind. He was too affraid to face anyone...Especially, himself.

"What…What have I done?" he thought, few tears falling down his cheeks.

He hurried along as dark clouds from West began to get closer and closer, even close to the tower of Oz.

"Our only hope is that the chosen one arives soon Cain." Oz stated, rubbing his chin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, our heroes had already stopped and camped out for night. Metallic man saw as Scarecrow was jumping around, few of his tinkle bells on his suit giving dingling sound as he moved.

"And what's his problem?" he finally asked from Dorothy.

"It's a long story, but let's just say he wasn't always like that and I.... I want him to get better." she answered, smiling gently.

The Lion was running and he nearly got a heartattack, when he saw the campfire. Was it them?? Were they chasing after him too? Giving a gulp, he thought that if he'd scare them away, he may have chance to survive. Taking a deep breath, he jumped in the middle of the party.

"WHO ENTERS MY FORREST? I SHALL KILL YOU ALL IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE!" he shouted, trying to hide his fear.

While at it, he noticed that he was not facing an army, but just a group of people, one being even a little girl, cuddling her dog. He gave a small sigh of relief in his mind.

Suddenly a strong arm took hold of Lion's throat and threw him to ground. As the Lion was still gasping for air, he felt intense pain as few of his ribs broke as the Metal man kicked him.

"Stop!" Dorothy suddenly spoke up.

Metallic Man faced Dorothy and stopped his attack on Lion who was trembling from fear, with some blood running down his mouth. Dorothy came close to him and rubbed some of the blood away.

"How can you speak?" she asked.

"This be the magical land of Oz my fair lady." Metallic Man replied, giving a shrug.

"P-please…I'm s-sorry! I…I thought you were….One of them…" the Lion muttered, coughing some blood.

"Who did you think we were?" Dorothy asked, rubbing more of the blood away.

She felt the creatures pain. The despair and self hatred. And it made her become sad.

"A band of warriors… They killed my entire tribe… I…I tried to save my family, but there were too many of them… They…They killed them all. I was too affraid, I hid and saw what they did to the dead ones. They were skinned. They took their hides with them and left the dead bodies to rot in sun." Lion toldd, bursting into tears. "And I…The lion with the least courage got the burden of witnessing every moment of it." he continued.

Dorothy hugged the crying lion.

"The tragedy of the world of Oz is it's people.... " she thought.

"We better get some sleep. Tomorrow, we are gonna be at Emerald Castle." said the Metal man.

"It's all going to end tomorrow…" Dorothy said, cuddling the still crying Lion.

To be Concluded…


	4. Part 4

**Wizard of Oz part 4- Original fic by MISTER BIG T**

**_The final part in the series. The disturbing finale which will totally rock everything you thought you knew about Wizard of OZ_**

Dorothy stumbled a little as she aproached the great Emerald Castle. It was humongous and bright green. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen during her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome girl to Emerald Castle. My name is Cain." said a blue haired man, bowing slightly.

"It's honor to see it in reality, but may I meet Oz? I have been traveling for long time and he was rumored to be able to help me get home." Dorothy responded, while admiring the castle's beauty.

"Ah, yes. Go right in, Masters waiting." the man replied, bowing lightly.

However, when her friends tried to follow, the man placed a staff before them.

"She may pass, you stay here and wait once Oz is done." he said, giving a serious look.

Inside, Dorothy was greeted by a green shallow light that surrounded the room. Resting on his throne was Oz, the nearly God like deity.

"Ah Miss Dorothy. I'm glad that you came to help me." he said, giving a gentle smile.

"Actually, I came to get help from you, Lord Oz." she said, kinda nervous.

"Why certainly. However, will you allow me to speak my mind up before that?" he said, getting up and walking over a map. "Come child. Come on." he said.

Dorothy walked besides him and looked at the map where there were red marked areas and purple marked areas.

"See, heres Wicked Witch of the West. My sworn nemesis. She is trying to become ruler of this very world you see around yourself. And my army grows weaker and smaller each day." he said closing his eyes, like in prayer.

"But what does it have anything to do with me? I don't even know how to fight." said Dorothy.

"Theres a propechy that a woman from faar away land is the only one who can truly bring the witch down to her knees. She embarks a pigtail and she has seen the suffering of the world to realize what's up against her." said Oz, wiping the area of Witch away.

"But I heard you are very powerful. Why don't you just kill her yourself?" said Dorothy, now facing Oz again.

Oz gave a silent laughter and raised a glass of wine and took a sip.

"My power lies behind manipulation and fear of a strong enemy. I am just a mere mortal myself. Cain does have powers, but he is nothing compared to the witch. Besides, then I'd lack my personal guard and would be more vulnerable to assasin attempts." said Oz, drinking rest of the wine.

"If I'll try and I'm not saying that I could or even would kill the witch, could you bring me to my home?" said Dorothy, now getting kinda restless.

"Of course." Said Oz, giving a smile."

"Then I will try my best." Dorothy heard herself say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you still follow me?" said Dorothy, looking to her side as she was moving fastly towards the castle of Wicked Witch.

"Master OZ told me to protect your journey with all my strength." said the Iron man.

"I'd let my kiddo go alone into war? NEVER! " laughed the Scarecrow, sporting his huge warhammer Oz had given to him.

"I…I don't want anyone else to get hurt… So I'll help you." the Lion mumbled.

"Thank you… Thank you everyone." said Dorothy. She now knew she wasn't alone in this. She knew...That she had friends.

However, suddenly they stopped. There stood a guard infront of the gate. He had a halbert and he marked a long burnt mark across the right side of his face.

"I'll handle this!" Scarecrow yelled, as he began to run from the side and leapt towards the guard screaming and slamming his hammer straight at the head of the man, crushing his entire face.

"Smart move Scarecrow. Now they know we are coming!" Lion screamed.

"Okay everyone. Protect Dorothy at all costs." Iron Man told, possitioning his axe to ready stance.

Soon they came. The monkeys, the guards and other who had sworn to live to serve the Witch. The Iron Man leaped up in air and gave tackle against one guard, crashing him against a wall and then swung the axe, killing few guards, making way for Dorothy. At the sametime, Scarecrow was too pounding the guards and monkeys, when suddenly, one Monkey flew from under him and cut his leg off. Dorothy turned around to see the monkey's rip her friend apart, yellow hay flowing around everywhere.

"Scarecrow!" Dorothy screamed as she tried to go help her friend, but she was grabbed by the Lion.

"Hurry before we all follow him!" he exclaimed, panicking.

Suddenly however, he gave a groan of pain and Dorothy landed hard on ground and as she was getting up, Iron Man suddenly took hold of her and ran along the ranks of enemies.

"Let me go! Where's Lion??" she screamed.

"He is gone." he replied, running fastly towards one door.

Suddenly there came screeching voice and as he gazed up, he saw hot oil being poured down. Covering Dorothy as well as he could, he ran into the room and closed the door. He finally let go off Dorothy who began to cry.

"Up those stairs, is the throne room of Witch." said the cold looking Metallic man, pointing at one staircase.

"How do you know all this?" she asked, confused.

"I have been here before, when I helpt banguish her from this world the first time." he answered.

Suddenly Dorothy noticed it. The armored platings of Iron Man had nearly melted off from the heat. There were some exposed joints and muscles visible from the points of the cracked armor. Blood ran from the tender flesh.

"You…You were hurt…" Dorothy gasped, reaching her hand to caress her friend's face.

"I don't mind the pain. I was told to protect you and I'll do that no matter what it takes." Iron Man stated, with emotioneless face.

"Please…You can't leave me too… Please, I'm too weak!" Dorothy croed, against the chest of Iron Man.

Suddenly, the enemy began to pound at the door. It wouldn't last long. The Iron Man pointed at the staircase again, while raising his axe. Tears flowing down, Dorothy began to run up the staircase. As he was watching her go, Iron Man suddenly felt something hit his hand. Looking down, he saw it was a tear.

"Funny…I never thought I was capable of crying…" he though as he faced towards the door, which broke letting the massive army in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorothy wiped off her tears and opened the two huge doors. Inside, there was the Witch. She was eating a meal.

"Oh hello, come inside my pretty." she said and gazed at Dorothy.

That instant, the doors swung shut and she heard it getting locked. She swallowed and walked towards witch.

"Wanna have a meal?" the witch asked.

Suddenly Dorothy noticed what the Witch was eating. It was one of the Monkey's head.

"He escaped from battle. That's not a badthing as he came to report to me, but he failed his duties." said the witch, bringing a piece of his ear to her mouth. She truly deserved the nickname 'Wicked'.

Dorothy felt a little disgusted and tried to think what to say. Or to do. Before she could ever think further, Witch suddenly grabbed her by her arm.

"You killed my sister. And for that, I'll make you die a death so painful it will be legendary even in hell!" she swore, giving a spit at the face of Dorothy.

Suddenly however, the Witch screamed in pain. Dorothy saw how blood flowed down her fingers as the puppy she had hid under her coat bit hard at the hand of Witch.

"You little shit!!!" screamed the Witch and threw the puppy on ground, smashing it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Dorothy.

She fell to her knees and began to weep. All her friends. All who cared or supported her, were gone. Even the small stray dog, who had tried to defend her. For what?

"Why? Why Witch, why do you do this?? Why do you harm?" she screamed.

"Why? I'll tell you why. Because Oz is nothing but a liar. He harms more than I do. Infact, I am liberating land of Oz from his grasb. " the Witch explained.

"………You fell in love with him…" Dorothy gagged.

"What did you say??" Witch exclaimed, looking amazed by her sheer willpower to be able to say that out loud.

"You fell in love with him and since he did not respond to your feelings, you began to hate him… And thought the best way to forget him was to eradicate everything associated with him…" Dorothy told, suprised even herself what she was saying and how much she was knowing.

The Witch was silent for sometime. Suddenly, she grabbed Dorothy from her hair and yanked it up.

"You little fuck! Death is too good for you!" she screamed, pieces of meat and spit dropping from her mouth.

Suddenly there came a howl. As Witch turned, she saw the white puppy she had smashed had raised up as a black, huge dog.

"T-Toto?" Dorothy said, scared. She then realized that for the first time, she had called the puppy with a name.

"A Hellhound…" Witch gagged.

Without a warning, the massive dog leapt at Witch and took bite of her arm. She screamed in pain and tried to struggle, but was in vain. She reached her hand over the table to get a knife and slay the foul beast, when…

SPLASH!!

Not having anything else to attack Witch with, Dorothy had picked up a nearby bucket and thrown it's content over the face of Witch in try to distract her. However, as soon as the water drippled around the face of Witch, she began to scream and rubbing her face. Her skin turned soft and drippled over ground. Dorothy gave a scream. Wicked Witch of the West had only one weak spot, water. Water, sign of life and purity was everything that stood against the whole existant of the Witch. Therefore, it was like her Kryptonite.

She gave an another scream of pain as her skin began to bubble and drop off, revealing parts of her skeleton. Toto, who had eaten the whole leg of Witch, now worked his way more up towards her body. Giving a final shriek of agony, the Wicked Witch of West finally died. Dorothy stood there for awhile, but then couraged herself and went and cuddled Toto.

"I… I'm sorry, I couldn't save you either…" Dorothy cried.

Then Dorothy collapsed from all the exhaustion as the world began to turn black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So heres the girl." said a police officer, lightning a cigarette.

"I wonder how long she had been here?" another man pondered.

The two of them had bent over a small girl with pigtails. Frozen to death in snow with a dead puppy curled up her coat.

It was a cold and dark night.

The End


End file.
